


Hot Stuff and Pocket Rocket

by shipsbecomearmadas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Modern AU, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsbecomearmadas/pseuds/shipsbecomearmadas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven surprises Abby with a "just because present" for both of them at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff and Pocket Rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/gifts).



> I own nothing. I am simply availing myself of these wonderful characters in an attempt to write something cute and fluffy for Alex_Wolfe whom I promised a bed time story to.

"Open it Abby."

Raven stood back as she watched Abby looking at the small box in her hand. It wasn't a special occasion. It was a Tuesday like any other. She had been at work for the last 24 hours.

Abby had learned that Raven loved to give her presents when no occasion called for them. She said they were more genuine. The small cardboard box sat on the counter at the ER Nurse station.

"I love you, and you don't need to keep buying me presents, Raven."

"I know, Abby. I buy them because I want to. Besides, I can afford them now, Babe." 

The auto mechanic turned Aero Mechanic offered Abby her signature smirk. Eyes dancing jovially while she waits for Abby to finally open her girft.

Sighing and shaking her head at her girl's antics, Abby reached for the box and carefully opened it. She noticed that Raven was bouncing on the balls of her feet from excitement. This too had somehow become tradition.

"Aww, you have now literally given me the key to your heart, Love. Wait until Clarke and Octavia hear about how romantic you are." Smiling lovingly at the younger girl while mischief dances in her eyes.

Shaking her head at the beautiful doctor, Raven laughed while asking

"Why would I wait to give you the literal keys to my heart now, when I already did it 2 years ago with that ring on your finger."

Looking down at the mentioned wedding ring causes Abby to smile. 

"Okay, so not the keys to your heart. I already have extra keys to the shop, the house, and both of our cars…?”

She meets Raven's eyes questioning. Searching for some form of a hint.

"Go to your locker and change, babe. You'll see. Better yet, I'll go with you and help you change."

Raven is walking towards the hospital locker room when a hand reaches out to stop her. 

"You can stay here and wait. It will be faster this way."

Abby is already down the hall when she hears her wife call after her.

"But not as much fun!"

Instead of waiting inside for her, Raven goes to the parking lot, puts on her jacket and waits leaning back against one of them.

Raven spots Abby walking towards her. The new outfit she had help sneaking into her locker looked great on her. Then again, Abby always did look fantastic in leather. 

The black padded leather jacket and riding boots complemented the faded skinny jeans and red v neck tee.

Abby stood in front of Raven, body flushed against her as she leans forward and chastely kisses the corner of Raven's mouth.

She knew Raven had been checking her out since she stepped out of the hospital. could practically feel the hunger in her gaze and those amber eyes devoured her from the parking lot. She held both keys in front of Raven's gaze.

"So....which one of these babies is mine?"

Indicating with her head behind her, Raven took Abby's hand and escorted her to her new bike. 

She had designed them herself, and had coaxed Abby into helping her "design a bike she liked for a customer". The bike was painted in violets, blues, and pinks, depicting spiral and nebular galaxies. Raven’s own depicted a thunderstorm above the ocean in shades of silver, dark blues, and violets. Their helmets complemented the bikes custom paint jobs.

Abby circled the bike appreciating it’s beauty. When she reached the tail, she began to laugh while reading the plate: "HOTSTUF"

"I told you it wouldn't have space for both "F"s, Babe. Wait, I thought you said that was going to be YOUR license plate?"

Raven simply pointed towards hers: "PCKTRCKT"

"Pocket Rocket? Really Raven?"

Abby's face and neck were flushed in equal amounts amusement and embarrassment. Oh well, at least no one would understand their private joke. 

Fisting the front of Raven's jacket, She kissed her deeply, and walked her back until Raven was trapped between her own bike and Abby's body. She kissed her senseless and in ways that she knew were completely inappropriate for her work place. Still, she couldn't bring herself to care when she heard the growl that escaped from Raven's lips as she pulled back. 

Putting on her helmet, she turned over the engine, sitting there for a moment, appreciating how it purred. All of that power vibrating between her thighs. 

Turning to face Raven with a child like glee, she called out.

"Race you home. Loser bottoms tonight." 

The last thing Raven heard was Abby's laughter as she sped away getting a head start.


End file.
